


Waiting For Santa

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [23]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Daisies Verse little ficlet, following up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186704">this</a>. For everyone who likes this verse, everyone who’s following my writing and blogging and all of you who made this year better. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Santa

"It's 3am, Dare," Chris grumbles from under the blanket when he feels the toes poking at his ankles, "It's dark outside."

"It will be dark for _hours_ , Christopher, that's not a good excuse," Darren sighs and Chris is pretty sure that there's a pout on his husband's face as he's saying those words.

"We only just got into bed three hours ago," Chris protests, "after the attempt to be sneaky with the presents."

"I can't sleep," Darren responds.

"Obviously," comes Chris' deadpan comment, "But Daisy _is_ still asleep and I kind of like it that way."

"But presents, Chris."

"You're not waking her up at three o'clock in the night. No, Darren," Chris groans when he peeks out from under the blanket to be met with Darren's face, lit up with excitement, but tainted with a trace of disappointment, "don't look at me like that!"

Darren continues pouting as Chris tries to burrow back under the blankets. All the while, he's listening in for any sounds from Daisy's room across the hall. They'd left the door cracked open a little, just because Chris _knows_ that she'll be up early, though not quite as early as Darren would want her to be.

"Can we get a little more sleep, please?" he pleads to Darren quietly, "She'll be up at the break of dawn anyway then Mom and Dad are coming over early enough, because they're early risers."

"Chuck's gonna be here before them," Darren sighs, "Lucy said the little ones had them up at five last year."

"Exactly," Chris nods and lifts an eyebrow to let Darren know he's just proved Chris' point, "And then your Mom said she wants to catch them here, so they'll be here before noon, too."

"But I'm not tired," Darren groans as he lets his head fall onto the pillow.

"How old are you?"

"Not too old to be excited about _presents_!"

"Would you accept cuddles for a trade-off?" Chris tries, hoping it'll work on Darren.

"Kisses?" Darren perks up, not that he needs an extra burst of energy.

Chris pulls him closer and under the blanket, then lets out a little undignified squeak when Darren's cold feet wrap around his ankles again. The burst of coolness is soon forgotten as their lips meet in a heated kiss.

"Dar, Dare… honey we can't actually…" Chris protests when Darren's hands wander under his pajama top in an obvious attempt to lead into more than just kissing, "You can _not_ keep quiet and Daisy will…"

"Daddy? Papa?"

The little voice comes from the hallway and Darren wraps himself around Chris to stop his husband's attempt to jump away.

"Honey?" Chris calls out, "Come in here, sweetie."

Daisy pads into their bedroom rubbing her eyes, and then squints at them.

"Did you see Santa?" she asks Darren pointedly, "Was he here yet?"

"No, honey, not yet," Chris says quietly and motions for her to come closer.

When she climbs up on the bed, Darren pouts in Chris' direction again, but then shifts to make space for her to slip between them.

"Want to stay here and we'll check after a little more sleep?" Chris asks her and smirks at Darren after she nods, "I'm sure Daddy will wake us up early enough."

"Oh I will, Christopher, I will," Darren grins and Chris can't help but sigh in response.

They snuggle close to each other and Darren sneaks another kiss over Daisy's head.

"You owe me, Chris," he whispers barely audibly, "You so owe me."

"Don't I always? Remember she's at your parents' house for New Year's Eve?"

Darren nods and with a satisfied grin stretches his arm so he can pull them all closer together. It won't be long before they all wake up again, Chris knows, but having the family snuggled like this is part of the Christmas magic for him.

"I love you, guys," he whispers and kisses Daisy's head, then leans in for a kiss from Darren, "merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Darren replies and chuckles when Daisy's reaction is only a quiet snore. 


End file.
